Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Grant, Patricia, Ellen RESEARCH & RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? 1.a If YES to Human Subjects YesNo Is the Project Exempt from Federal regulations? If yes, check appropriate exemption number. Yes No 1 2 3 4 5 6 If no, is the IRB review Pending? Yes No IRB Approval Date: Human Subject Assurance Number: 00002071 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? Yes No Yes No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information included in the application? Yes No 4.a. * Does this project have an actual or potential impact on the environment? Yes No 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? Yes No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5. * Is the research performance site designated, or eligible to be designated, as a historic place? Yes No 5.a. If yes, please explain: 6. * Does this project involve activities outside of the United States or partnerships with international collaborators? Yes No 6.a. If yes, identify countries: 6.b. Optional Explanation: 7. * Project Summary/Abstract 1245-Abstract.pdf Add Attachment Delete Attachment View Attachment 8. *